


Only papa John can judge us....

by rodera



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Joke Fic, Other, toe sucking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2017-11-10
Packaged: 2018-11-13 23:24:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11195643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rodera/pseuds/rodera
Summary: .....





	1. Chapter 1

Kirigiri idly layed by the left side of the bed. Her hands fondled the end of tattered book pages, she let her eyes fall on the miniscule letters they danced around forming thoughts and visions of the subject at hand. She had become  
so indulged in the illustrous visions of the book that she almost did not feel Naegi who now strolled silently to her side.   
"Naegi" she pronounced at his sudden appearance too early before they usually stepped into bed. Naegi looked  
down at the uniformly still figure whose motions included the bare minimum of her heaving chest and fidgeting fingers. They tried suppressing a smile to little avail. Their features had contorted to a strange unnatural expression  
of mirth.  
"I-id like to try something today" They stuttered breathlessly. At the appearance of such an animated comment she looked up. Her glazed purple eyes falling Naegis flustered expression. It was evident by now that their cheeks had turned  
to a fuming peach.   
"Hm?"  
"KIRIGIRI PLEASE LET ME SUCK YOUR FEET" Naegi blurted out, the fuming peach that colored their cheeks had sprawled out brick red across their face. Naegi's eyes darted to the floor intently trembling at kirigiri's gaze. For a second  
her steely pupils bored holes into naegis flesh, then like a gust of wind they softened. Kirigiri put the book and closed it between her thumb.  
"Only papa John can judge us...."  
"Huh?"  
"I said go ahead"  
Naegi shifted their hands, running their fingers through their scalp nervously. Kirigiri raised her foot pensively waving it a few feet above the mattress which she rested on. Naegi scuffled over by the bedside eyeing her lavender socks with tender pupils deeply dilated at the sight. Stretching their neck Naegi pressed their lips around kirigiri's sock and pulled it off. They let it fall on the bedside. Pursing their lips, Naegi reached out to kirigiri's toe and suctioned their mouth on it. Soft, gentle, vacuum like kisses fell upon her feet. Kirigiri shuddered at the ticklish sensation. Soon Naegi had engulfed the foot and now relinquished bites that glossed over her toes in most gossamer fashion. Her foot tender and moist agais-  
"Wait Naegi i have yoga in the morning can we continue this tomorrow night"  
"ya lol"


	2. Chapter 2

    Naegi awoke in bed alone. His eyes struggled to open but he felt motivated by the light filtering through the room's curtains. Some animation crept into his joints and he managed to sit up, knees pressed compactly to his face Naegi gave a blissful sigh.  
"i got to play with kirigiri's feet last night......" A small smile had crept onto his face, the thought of exposing such a vulnerable part of himself, one that would surely be scorned by all others but his darling kirigiri. At that moment his heart was filled with such warm fondness it flooded into his chest and he fell back onto a pillow. Naegi lingered besides the pillows that still smelled of Kirigiri's long lavender hair, he brought the fabric closer to his face and let his lips rest on it. Kirigiri should be back from yoga soon and Naegi thought it best to surprise her. As he stepped out of bed, his step was light and he felt an electricity within him. Today there would be Taco Bell for lunch.

    He quickly poured out into the heavy street traffic. The air outside was crisp but not quite cold, Naegi wore a coat anyway. Some sunlight rested on his face and he felt such a lukewarm comfort that he couldn't help but smile, presently though the car was desolate but Naegi never let that stop him from being a smiling idiot. He rushed through cars a bit more violently than he usually did, it wasn't often that he asserted himself so he was out of practice. It had been 15 minutes by the time he arrived at the nearest taco bell. Naegi pondered on entering the store and greeting a few of the workers, he loved the moonshine-like warmth that radiated off taco bell employees, the polished atmosphere with pristine white lamps posted at every corner. He remembered his high school days, where he cherished every touch from a taco bell employee. Just the thought of their toothy smiles had been enough make him burst with affection, he grappled at the taco bell plate when it was handed to him. His jittery fingers would shake the reposing taco in its place. The Taco Bell employee grazed his fingers as he left him with the meal, their eyes twinkling with a forbidden knowledge, almost as if they personally knew of the nights Naegi couldn't muster up words to keep even himself from despair. But he couldn't rely on Taco Bell employees for love anymore. It wasn't proper. Naegi had a lover now, someone he could ardently fight for in knowledge that she too would return the sentiment.

   Naegi went through the drive-through instead, avoiding a meeting with a Taco Bell employee. The line passed gradually and the pleasant light that had stirred him this morning turned into an oppressive roast. A sweat drop rolled off his forehead, pressing his head agaisnt the stirring wheel gently enough to avoid beeping at his line-folk. Although he found the line to be dull and badly paced it eventually moved onto his turn at the speaker. A runny voice was emitted out of the speaker, it was tired but at the same time gentle and understanding. Naegi smiled at the booth and asked for 2 beef burritos. At the driveway he stepped out of the to pick up the dangling plastic bag being held out to him. Refusing the warm caress of a Taco Bell employee he grabbed the bag by the hot bottom and straggled to the other seat in his car. He secured the meal under a seat belted passenger seat. As he drove out of taco bell his head was abuzz with thoughts of Taco Bell. Sharing a meal with Kirigiri her supple eyes and nimble fingers, the way a perfect set of pearly teeth dug into the burrito. He imagined her hands on his, warm and adoring, safe under her secure grip and tranquil demeanor. 

   Alas! So lost was he in dreams of Kirigiri that he didnt see the black Honda pummeling towards his side.


End file.
